Aaron's New Life
by TheDistant
Summary: Aaron is a normal kid who became a summoner for the League of legends. You will see him interact with other summoners, play with his best champions, and watch him support his sister Maya.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_"Onii-chan! Do you really have to go?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry but I need to do this."_

_"mmmm….. okay. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Hello, My name is Aaron or you can call me by my summoner name TheDistant. When I was young, my parents went missing on a job to explore the undiscovered places on Valoran leaving me and my sister Maya on our own. We were running out of money to survive so I decided to join the League of Legends as a summoner to pay the bills. A summoner needs to be 18 years old, able to pass a number of tests given at the institute, and are willing to cut your ties with the outside. Sadly, Maya needs the money I will get when I win matches so I have to be here. I love her but for her to live I need to leave her. Because of that I need to become the best. I am Aaron and this is my story. Wait, where should I start the story? Hmmm…. OH! I got it! Check it out.

(NOTE: This is my first fanfic so please give feedback.)


	2. Chapter 1: Time to Begin

"GET BACK HERE" a bull yelled.

"Come on. Can't you take a joke?"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, I AM GOING TO SQUEEZE YOU LIKE A SPONGE."

(Surprise! Aaron here. When I stop the story like this, I like to explain the situation so I can have an Emperor's New Grove kind of feeling to the story. As you can see Alistar is chasing me. Yes Alistar… That is all I need to explain right now.)

" You are not going to catch me Al and besides what I did to you wasn't that bad."

"YOU SWITCHED MY SHAMPOO WITH PINK HAIR DYE!" he responded.

"But it looks great on you and I heard pink is the new purple this year."

"RRRRAHHH! YOU MESSED WITH THE BULL NOW HERE COMES THE HORNS!"

Alistar is persistent. He chased me for a long time. I needed to find a way to lose him so I ran through the alleys. Each alley I went through got narrower and narrower but Alistar kept chasing. I decided to turn the next corner but it was a dead end.

"Shit." I muttered. I turned around looking at a pink bull with bloodshot eyes and pointy horns revving for a charge.

" YOU ARE MINE NOW SUMMONER!" exclaimed the bull.

The bull charges at me at full speed I was looking everywhere for a way to escape. There was no hope but then I looked at my watch.

"A few more seconds" I thought.

The bull was almost here. Each step was louder and louder and the closer the horns got to me the more menacing they were. I really felt like I'm going to die but I see yellow rings floating around me. I then vanish having Alistar running into the wall that was behind me.

I reappear on the front steps of the Institute of War.

"Damn that was close. Thank you match schedule."

(When you are scheduled to a league match, you will be teleported to the Institute 5 min before the match officially starts. I doesn't matter where you are you still get teleported to the Institute. You can't get out of a scheduled match unless you have a permit that excuses you from the match and a substitute to take your place. Good thing the spell started when I was trapped between a wall and a pink bull so yea…. Very lucky.)

I wiped the dirt off of myself and started walking up the stairs. At the top was a woman with snowy white hair, wore a shoulder pad on her left shoulder and a gauntlet on her right hand. In that hand was a broken sword embedded with runic symbols.

"Hey Riven. Are you ready for today's match?'

"I should ask the same thing to you having to be teleported to you match The Distant."

"Meh I had to play matador and lost time"

"Matador?"

"It's nothing. Let's get this done." I declared. Riven looked at me like she had something on her mind. "Something wrong Riven?"

"You have chosen me as your champion a lot. Why?"

I paused for a second then answered, "Because I know your fighting style the most and were good friends."

"Friends…" she mutters to herself.

"Hmmm… what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Lets go." Riven said.

(Riven and I have been partners (not that kind of partner you sickos) ever since I joined the league. She joined the league on the same day I did. It looked like she had a reason to be here and her eyes showed all of the hardship she had to go through. This interests me. So I was scheduled for a match two weeks later I decided to choose Riven as my champion. We won by the way.)

The interior of the institute was like all of the cultures of all of the city-states were put together in one spot. Summoners and champions alike were roaming the halls.

"Alright I have to meet at the summoner platform so ill see ya later" I said.

Riven nods then starts walking the other way.

"Ok. Lets do this!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle For Redemption pt1

There was two minutes until the champion selection starts. I made it to the platform to find three other summoners preparing. The smallest of them noticed me coming up and waved at me.

TheDistant come on! The game is about to start!" She yelled.

I ran to the group. They didn't put their hoods on yet so I got a good look at them. The one that waved at me was a girl that looked like she just finished middle school. She had green hair that hangs to her shoulders and emerald colored eyes. Behind her were the other two summoners. One was a man with an unusual scar on his right cheek. It looked like a big cat scratched him deep. Besides that he was big and muscular. I had a hunch that he was a warrior from the rune wars. (That was creeping me out.) The other one was a boy around my age. He looked worried. To me it looked like this is his first game. (I sure hope not.) The green haired girl walked up to me and put out her hand.

"I am called Garden's Beauty. The big guy is called Iron Giant and the one behind him is Silentous. It is nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Iron Giant just looked at me, snickered, and then looked away. Silentous just looked at me through Iron Giant. (If you don't know what I mean think of a person trying to look around the corner but doesn't want to have his body walk around it).

"Nice to meet you too." I said. I took a head count and realized that there are only 4 people here.

"Where is our final teammate?" I asked, "It's almost time to play."

"We don't know. We were hoping you two would come in at the same time. He was suppose to bee-"

"Here I am!" a voice yelled.

The group turned their attention to the direction the voice was coming from. It came from a jet-black haired man running up the stairs. He was about my height, skin had a milk chocolate shade, and eyes were wide.

"Sorry I'm late. My name is Unknown." The man said.

"You don't know your summoner name?" I asked.

"No moron. I am called Unknown." He explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong idiot."

(Yes. That is his summoner name. I couldn't think of any other names. Please go with it.)

"Why are you so late?" Iron Giant asked. "Isn't a summoner teleported five minutes prior to the match starting?"

"I was teleported to the Institute but I was sleeping while it was happening. Apparently, teleportation doesn't wake a person up but a raging storm did." He said with a smile on his face while scratching his head.

"Well since we are here so lets strategize," Garden's Beauty announced

(This is a really boring part of the story so I'll just give you a summary. I'll be playing top with Riven. Iron Giant is jungling with Malphite, Garden's Beauty is supporting Silentous's Varus as Sona, and Unknown is playing Ahri in the mid lane. Now, give me a sec and I'll fast-forward to the start of the match. Oh and before I do that I will abbreviate the summoner's names from now on because I think it is kind of redundant and annoying to keep writing their long names.)

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift"

"Hmm Malphite, Ahri, Sona, and Varus huh?" Riven thought

"Yea I was look at our composition as well Riven" I responded, " It looks like each person picked a champ that represents their personality. I don't know if it was intentional or for the game. It's rather interesting."

"It's not that"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing"

"I don't like it when you do that Riven"

"I didn't like that bunny suit you bought me." Riven said while walking up the lane.

"I thought you would like it and it cost a lot of money. I ordered it from the best Demacian tailors and everything"

Riven started to turn red but shook the thought away.

"You Are A Pervert" She said.

She stopped talking to me till she got to the end of the lane. At the end was an opening with 2 places where the grass grew. The grass looked like it could be a good place to hide people since it was so high. There was also a pathway to the lane from the river. On the other side of the battlefield was a figure. This man wore Noxian armor that showed that he is a big shot in the army. He was wielding a giant axe in his hands.

"Who do you see Riven?" I asked.

"Death by my hand" the figure said.

"Darius" Riven said.

"It has been a while Riven" Darius said with a grin. " I would order you to surrender now but breaking you will be more fun."

"I am not your subordinate and I've gone through too much just for someone like you to break me in a normal match."

Darius laughs.

"It seems that you don't know that this match is being broadcast all over Valoran as

The Battle for Redemption."

"I don't see why this is a big deal"

"Oh? Well to me I see that when I defeat you I will take ay your so called "Redemption" and show that there is no defying Noxus especially by an exile."

"I don't think that is going to happen. My team shall defeat you."

Darius laughs, "Not when our strategy comes to fruition"

"What do you me—" Riven was interrupted by a yell from the jungle.

"First Blood"

"Riven. The enemy ganked Malphite in the jungle." I said.

"Damn it."

"Now take your sword and I will show you the true power of Noxus."

Darius ran for Riven. Axe in hand, he swung but with ease Riven dodged it. Each movement Darius made Riven read it like a book. If Darius would go for limbs she simply turn away from the strike so that his axe to just slice air. While dodging, Riven took a step at Darius. The resulting lunge caught him off guard long enough for her to slash at his abdomen. She didn't let up. She stepped forward again and swung again hitting his chest plate. On the last strike she jumped and swung downward. Darius dodged it but when the blade hit the ground under him a wave of ki was released pushing him backwards.

"I'm not going to fight you yet." Riven said "Once we have unlocked our full potential then I will kill you."

Darius looked angry. It was as if he lost to Garen. Then he laughed.

"Your arrogance will be the death of you."

"Wait… why Riven?" I asked, "We have the advantage here. Lets not lose it."

"If this match is being broadcasted I have shown that I can beat him at this state. I want to show Noxus that I can beat him when he has all of his abilities." Riven thought.

"Hmmm…. Fine. Just be careful. I'll help when I need to."

As the minions start their epic battle, Riven and Darius waits and watches for a minion to lose too much health. Once the minion got to that point they would put them out of their misery by hitting the final blow. This continued for 20 minutes.

In other lanes Ahri is struggling to fight Morgana. Even though Ahri killed her with the help of Malphite, Morgana has too much sustain and she can null the effects of Ahri's charm with her spell shield. It was a problem for Ahri and Unknown.

In the bottom lane, Varus was farming like a pro. One by one a minion fell to his arrows. Sometimes, Varus would fire a charged arrow that would kill an entire platoon. (125 minions in 15 minutes 0.o!)

Sona made it her duty to keep Varus safe. Every time he got hurt she would play a melody that healed him back too full health. She also made her lane into a castle with high tech cameras (I'm talking about the wards revealing every nook and cranny of the lane. Yea I know it was a stupid metaphor.)

At this moment, Riven and Darius was at level 12 so the battle was about to start at any time. Riven was about to kill another minion but once she got close Darius struck. With his mighty axe he swung in a complete circle around him damaging everything that was in its path. Riven successfully ducked under and at that moment she swung her sword at his chest plate. The slash connected but it didn't even faze Darius.

"Ha! Is that all you can do?" Darius taunted, "How about you come closer?"

Darius grabbed Riven and pulled her closer. Once she got close enough, Darius used the pick on the back of his axe to puncture Riven's right calf. This hindered her movement giving Darius a chance to advance. Riven then released a wave of ki around her causing Darius's body to go limp for a second giving her a chance to dash out of his grasp. The wound Darius made started to let a crimson liquid flow through it. Riven got the bleeding to stop but she took a lot of damage because of it.

"Ha! Pathetic weakling! Noxus is better off without you! Darius taunted.

"Riven are you Ok?" I asked

"I'm fine." she grunted," It will take more then that to defeat me"

"Good. I have a plan that will give us the upper hand against Darius, but first you need to go back and heal up."

"I said I'm fine. Riven clarified "I can continue."

"I'm not risking your death for your petty pride!" I yelled "And besides, we need to buy some things before we fight him again."

"Grrr…ok."

At that moment, I focused my energy onto Riven's position causing a blue beam of light to engulf her. It took a few seconds but the light teleported Riven back to the base.

"You should have enough gold for Ninja Tabi and the BloodThirster" I told Riven.

"Ok. Now where is the shopkeeper?" She asked

As Riven walked off of the platform, she found a yordle carrying a backpack that was overflowing with items.

"Wards, potions, weapons, armor? I got them all" The shopkeeper said, "Are you blood thirsty but are too slow to cat your prey? Well buy my boots and you'll be able to put your sword into his back."

"There you are." Riven declared.

"How may I help you little lady." The clerk asked

(HAHAHA get it? The yordle called Riven little even though she is taller then him. AHHH! That cracks me up. HA HA HA HA Ahhhh… I'll stop now.)

"I need Ninja tabi boots and the BloodThirster." Riven said.

The shopkeeper turned away from Riven to look into his bulging bag. He took out a sword with rigged blades on both sides and a pair of green boots. Riven traded three thousand eight hundred fifty gold for the blade and boots then started running up to her lane.

"You play safe now. You here?" The shopkeeper yelled.

As she was sprinting back to the top lane tower, the others made a push to destroy the bottom tower.

"Your team has destroyed a tower."

"Wow good job guys" I said

"Meh. It was nothing." IG said with a smirk on his face. GB giggled and SL was as silent as ever.

"Yea yea that's great. Could you guys help me and Ahri at mid?" U asked.

As the commotion ended at bot lane, Riven made it to Darius's tower. It was like Darius was never in this lane to begin with. This worried me.

"Watch out guys." I warned the team "Darius M.I.A."

It was only Riven and the minions dying to each other. Riven helped her ally minions push and destroy the enemy tower and with her help the minions took down the gigantic tower.

"Hmmm… That's weird," I thought.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Riven asked.

"It's just that… it took us a while to destroy the tower."

"So"

"I'm just thinking that if Darius recalled, he would of came back a long time ago."

GB gasped, "Riven! Behind you!"

Then from out of the bushes Darius charges towards the exile with an axe ready to cleave. He swings downward going for the head. Luckily, Riven reacted fast enough to have the shoulder plate to take the blunt of the damage. The shoulder plate was cut completely in half but left the shoulder unharmed. She then dashes away from him into the bushes.

"Surprise attacks? That is a very desperate way to fight for a man who thinks he can defeat me in a head-on fight." Riven said.

"I got to admit that you are a lot stronger then I remember but I'm still stronger then you. I will reform Noxus in my image and your so-called "Redemption" will be nothing." Darius taunted while waiting for Riven to get out of the bush.

"Alright Riven. This is where we start our plan." I said "Are you ready for this?"

Riven nods and with her sword clenched tight she took a breathe and walked out of the bush. Darius looks at her with a grin.

"Ahh… have you accepted your fate?" Darius asked.

"Yes I have." Riven said "But it's not the fate you are thinking of."

Riven points her sword at Darius. The ki in Riven's sword started to leak out of the rune that embedded it. A green glow started to engulf it creating the lost parts of the original sword. The Sword of the Exile was reborn. Riven cuts the air throwing the excess ki of the newly repaired sword. Riven's personality changed along with the sword. She seemed more "sure" about her motives. She knew that there is no other way to do this.

"I am awakened."


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle For Redemption pt2

Looking at the colossal blade in Riven's hand, Darius sighed with annoyance.

"So that is the true Noxian great sword. It is a shame that a legendary memento like that was given to a traitor like you."

"This blade is a reminder of what I have done in my past. This blade was given to me by the high command of Noxus for what I have done for them. I became the poster child of Noxus when they gave me this sword. But, I became the poster child for the wrong Noxus. I have killed soldiers, dominated archers, and have sliced horsemen and the horses they rode on with one swing."

Riven looked at her sword as if all of her questions could be found in the runic symbols that embed it.

"I have also killed innocent men, women, and children with this very blade. This blade tasted blood for Noxus. But, for not the Noxus that is feared. This is not the Noxus I want to be in. The Noxus that is respected for its strength is the Noxus I want create and be in."

(Wow…. This is the first time I ever heard her talk about her past so…so… ugh I can't think of the word. Come on Aaron you know this!)

Riven points the newly repaired blade at Darius.

"And right now. Defeating you will help me with my goal by showing the viewers of this fight that my ideals are stronger then yours."

Riven advances on Darius. Darius stands ready for the upcoming onslaught. Riven swung but, Darius blocked it with his own. Both weapons struck with such force it created a shockwave so loud that both shopkeepers jumped out of shock. Darius pushes Riven away then, with his mighty axe, he swung at her right arm. Riven dashed backwards to dodge the attack then, in a split second, she lunged towards Darius hitting his armor with a crescent shaped swing. Riven went for another swing, only to have Darius parry it then delivered 3 strikes to her. She blocked two of the three but the last strike made a gash on the right side of her abdominals. Riven ki blasted out of the situation but torrents of crimson liquid started to pore out of that wound. The wound on her calf started to bleed as well.

Darius examined his work counting the number of wounds he gave the Exile.

"I have only wounded you twice. I got to admit that you have impressive reflexes even with that hole in our calf." Darius said.

"Do not underestimate me!" Riven Demanded.

"Ha for a Noxian general like me to look down to a traitor like you is quite common." He taunted, "Tell me? Do you know why my attacks are so deadly?"

"It's common sense to dodge an opponents attack but yours are different." Riven Declared. " You axe can cause even the slightest scratch to bleed immensely. The wound will close after a short while but it will reopen when you cut me again. But making me bleed out is not your intentions isn't it?"

(Yes I know that that doesn't happen in the game but this more "effective". Just go along with it.)

Darius laughed. "Very perceptive. Sure bleeding you out is a fun way to kill you but I want to destroy you where you stand. I want to show everyone that I'm the leader and I crush anyone who crosses me."

With a smile on his face, Darius sticks up three fingers.

"Three strikes" he said, "Three more strikes is all I need to destroy you."

" I told you to not underestimate me!" Riven yelled.

Riven angrily charged at Darius. He simply stepped to the side, swept her off of her feet and with his axe; he swung at her back making a long deep laceration of her skin and the muscles under it.

"Two more strikes left. Things aren't looking favorable for your ideals." Darius taunted.

Riven got up from the ground. With rage in her eyes, she ran straight for Darius. Each of her attacks were either blocked or dodged by the noxian general. Her movements were different then before. They were more reckless and random. Darius read those movements like a book. Riven raised her blade for a vertical chop only for Darius to punch her in the gut. With the moment of air leaving Riven's body gave Darius another chance to puncture her right thigh. With the axe in her leg, Riven tackled Darius to the ground and gave him a huge left hook. That didn't faze Darius. He retaliated with a punch of his own that knocked Riven off of him. Darius got up and retrieved his axe from out of the Exile's leg then raised it up as if an executioner was ready to decapitate its victim. Luckily, Riven rolled to the side dodging the chop. Riven got up but, she had some trouble accomplishing the task.

"Ha" Darius laughed, "How pathetic."

"Riven!" I yelled, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Riven. It's time for my plan to come into action."

"No" she said.

"What?"

"I need to do this on my own" Riven Declared "I think…. No… I know I can beat him!"

"Your pride is going to get you killed. He only needs to cut you one more time. We can't risk it!"

"Aaron…. Please let me fight him. This will prove to everyone that my goal can become reality. I can change Noxus back to its former glory. Aaron Please!"

I hesitated. I have never seen her like this. It looked like she didn't care if she died or not.

(Which is kind of obvious since this is a game where when you die you respawn a few seconds later.)

I sighed.

"Fine. I will not help but only on one condition. You need to calm down."

"Huh?" She thought.

"You are being reckless and that is why he has hit you so many times and why he is able to telegraph your moves."

I put my hands off of the orb and to my side.

"I will stand watch and warn you if Darius's teammates are coming to say hello."

"Thank you Aaron."

"Yea yea just win already."

Riven chuckled a little then took a deep breath in then out. She looked at Darius. Her eyes changed. The anger in her eyes subsided and she returned to the Riven I have been playing with. Darius looked at her.

"Troubles with your summoner Exile? Have you abandoned him like you did Noxus?"

"No. We were just talking about how I am going to kill you."

"I only need to hit you one more time." He Declared, " What makes you think you can kill me?"

Darius advances to the Exile. Riven just kept staring at him. The look in those emerald eyes didn't change.

(Ever heard of the phrase "The eyes are the windows to the soul?" If you could see Riven's eyes now you would see there is no fear and no doubt. Certainty was the only thing that resided in her soul at that moment. Those eyes helped me realize that she was going to win.)

As the general advanced, Riven dashed towards him. She tried her best to move as fast as she can but the injuries inflicted on her from Darius are giving her some trouble. Multiple puncture wounds on her legs, lacerations on her arms, and that big gash on her back were the only reasons she wasn't at her best. I'm thinking that her stubbornness is the reason why she is able to move at all let alone staying alive.

(Noxian soldiers. sigh I wish I had that trait.)

As Riven dashed, she charged up her ki into the tip of her blade then hit the ground under Darius's feet creating a shockwave that caused him to take a step back. Darius smiles.

"Do you think that move would work on me again?" Darius said.

As he stepped back, Darius tried to "apprehend" Riven but, she duck under the pull.

"What the?" Darius questioned.

Riven smirked and hit Darius with two crescent swings and a downward slash. The last slash released a shockwave that critically wounded Darius.

"Why you little!" Darius yelled, "You can't beat me!"

Darius charged at Riven. He lashed out at he with everything he had but Riven dodged one hit after another.

"I am your SUPERIOR!"

Darius swung his axe in a 360-degree motion but Riven dodged that to.

"I am stronger and tougher then you." Darius ranted, " And you will die!"

While Darius was ranting, the ki embedded in Riven's colossal started to overflow. There was so much that the green glow engulfed Riven as well. Darius tried to swing again but the strike was parried by Riven.

" You are beyond Redemption Darius" Riven said, "Noxus has become a place to fear because of your influence."

Riven brought her sword to her side storing the energy around her into the runic blade.

"I'm not dying alone traitor!" Darius Yelled.

Darius jumped into the air above Riven with his axe over head. The axe gleamed at the highest point of the jump. Then he started to fall. All of his strength went into this final attack.

"Time to die Exile" Darius yelled.

Riven looked above her. Her hawk-like eyes stared at Darius as he descended above her. She swung her sword releasing the energy inside of it creating a gigantic green arc towards Darius. The skill shot connected with its intended target blasting him right out of the sky. His body plummeted, hit the ground and created a small crater. Riven walked to the newly created crater to see Darius at the bottom of it.

"H-H-How?" Darius grunted, "I am your superior. You should of lost."

"It doesn't matter if you are were my superior or not. I wanted to beat you so I can prove something. I wanted to show that my ideals are something to work for. That my strength can be respected not feared." Riven said.

"Da..Damn it" Darius whispers in his last breath.

"An enemy has been slain"

"Wow" I said "Good job Riv-"

I was interrupted by the fact that Riven collapsed by the crater. Her once gigantic sword reverted back to it former broken form. She must have been exhausted from the fight. If Darius landed that last attack she would of died. I sighed with relief and smiled. She looked like she was at peace.

"Let me get you back to base."

I put my hands back on the orb and used a recall spell to get Riven back to the fountain to heal up. We do need to finish the match.

(After the Darius versus Riven fight, Darius disconnected for some unknown reason giving our team the upper hand. We were winning so many team fights that the enemy just surrendered. Even though it was 4v5 fights, it's a win in my book so I don't care.)

"Victory"


	5. Ch 4: Trust in a deserter? (Wierd dream)

"Congrats blue team. Here are your winnings and good luck at other matches in the fields of justice."

"200 Influence points huh?" I thought, "That is a pretty decent amount fo match. Oh well."

"Well it's good for me. This game got me enough Ip to play Nami" Gb said with a smile on her face.

I smirked. "Well Good luck in other games guys. Hopefully I get to see you again."

"See ya later"

The match was a blast. I got to meet some cool people and I hope I get to see them again. As I walked out of the institute, I happen to see Riven sitting on the stairs lead to the building. She seemed more troubled then usual. I could of sat down next to her to see what's wrong. Maybe comfort her to make her feel better. But that seemed boring so I decided to try to scare her. Step by step, I crept closer and closer to the unknowing exile. I have a perfect chance to find some entertainment after the match and I was not going to miss it. As soon as I got close enough, I got close to hear and screamed,

"Boo!"

Everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up on the ground. As I sat up, it felt like I had a knuckle like imprint on the middle of my foreface. It hurt to the touch and some blood seemed to have flowed out of it.

"Oww." I thought, "All I wanted was to have some fun."

I stood up then looked around me. The area seemed warped. The trees were upside down, the houses were twisted, and the plants looked like they were dying.

"Where am I?" I thought while scratching the back of my head. The location that seemed to be similar to this place is probably the front entrance of the institute. It seemed like this place was a darker, more demonic version of the actual place. I started to walk around to see if I can get out of here.

"Hmmm…? Hello? Is there anyone here?" I yelled as I walked aimlessly down a dark trail in a warped version that I thought was the forests of the institute.

There was no answer. I was getting more confident that I was alone in this place till I heard faint voices saying one word.

"Aaron" Was being said. All I could hear was my name. I heard it from the front of me, behind me, to my right, and to my left. I couldn't home in to the direction it was truly coming from. The voices got louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore and plugged my ears with my hands and closed my eyes. I just wanted to get out of here but there was one voice that was familiar. It sounded like it was from a girl. It sounded sweet, mellow, and comforting. I knew this voice. I opened my eyes.

"Maya? You there?" I yelled.

The voices dispersed excepted Maya's.

"Aaron… " The voice said.

The voice sounded just like her and I could tell where it was coming from. I ran down the twisted trail as quickly as I could. As I ran through the trail the world became brighter and more beautiful. (I didn't notice this while I was running. It seemed like the world was changing back to its normal form. But, That doesn't matter. Finding Maya was my top priority.) The trail ended at a giant garden. Wide assortments of colors were found in the flowers here. The roses, violets, daffodils, and other plants were put in there own section of the garden. Then I see a figure picking up a rose. The silhouette was in a blue dress with a design that looked like lilies that are in different colors. The figure turned to pick an ammi, paying no attention to me.

"Maya?" I yelled

The silhouette didn't react and continued to pick flowers out of the garden. It seemed like it wasn't listening to me.

"Maya!"

The figure stopped midway from picking up a daffodil (Maya's favorite) and looked at me. The silhouette stood straight up and turned to me.

"Maya?" I asked, "Is that you?"

The figure didn't answer. It just laughed a girly, childish laugh. That laugh, without a doubt of my mind, was Maya's. But this wasn't Maya. I realized that this was a dream and she was a fake. I need to wake up.

"It's a dark figment of my imagination," I thought to myself. "You are not real."

The figure just kept laughing. Then it put the flowers in her hands into a basket it was holding in its other hand and started walking towards me. I stood my ground wondering what she is doing but all she did was walk and laugh. The closer she got, the more uncomfortable I became and the more I could make out its image. The silhouette was a girl about a foot shorter then me. And the only thing I could see was the long black hair that ran down to the mid section of her back. It had her features but I know she wasn't real. I stood my ground while she was walking.

The figure stood in front of me and looked up at my face. I stood with mouth agape. Her dark skin, warm smile, even her small nose. They were exactly like I remembered her except her red eyes. Wait… Red eyes? Now that was different. Her eyes showed nothing but evil intentions. I was shocked that I could dream something like this, especially if this dream was about Maya. She was a nice girl who wouldn't harm a fly.

The garden behind her spontaneously combusted, and the flames spread and engulfed any flower that was in its way. I involuntarily took a few steps back but I tripped on a vine causing me to fall on my ass. Maya looked at me still laughing and held her basket in both hands. She tossed the content inside the basket at me. At first, I thought it was going to be flowers of adolecent evil, instead it was just water.

* * *

I woke up to the sudden rush of water on my face. I sat up as quickly as a rocket. I find Riven at my side with what I thought was an Ionian priest until I saw that she was blue and had a unicorn horn on her forehead. She and Riven turned to me in realization that I was up.

"Have you awaken Aaron?"

"Ugh." I grunted, "Long time no see Soraka"

I put my hand on my head to see that the wound was covered with bandages. I looked at Soraka with an annoyed look on my face.

"What? No magical healing for my wounds?" I asked

"Riven told me what you did and she asked me to heal you this way." Soraka explained while the exile was sitting down looking at the river next to her, "It should be properly healed in a few days"

"I don't see what I did wrong but whatever it's done." I said shrugging my shoulders, "Can I talk to Riven for a second?"

"Fine. " Soraka said smiling.

Soraka stood up from her comfortable spot on the ground and walked back into the institute leaving Riven and me alone. Riven seemed to be just as preoccupied as she was before my head connected with her fist.

"So. No apology?" I asked, "That really hurt you know."

"Having Soraka heal you was my apology." She responded while still looking at the river, "Remember, You put yourself in that position"

"I was just having a little fun." I said while puffing my cheeks.

Riven looked at me with an expression that was between annoyance and amusement then looked back at the river. I decided to stand up from my position, walk to Riven, and sit next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not."

"I am!"

"If were going to do this Am-too-am-not-am-too-am-not conversation in order to get a appropriate answer out of you, you know I will do it."

Riven looked away from me with a grunt. She knew that I am willing to be stubborn in order to get my way. I sighed and looked at the river.

"This is about your fight with Darius huh?"

Riven didn't answer. She just quickly turned her head and looked at me with an angry look. I was still looking at the river.

"Your reaction proved that I was right."

Riven's cheeks turned red. She tried to turn away quickly enough so I can't see her blushing but I saw it. (I would keep teasing her but this was not a good time to do that)

"I don't get what is wrong. You won didn't you? So why are you so upset?"

"It's not about the fight" Riven said, "I don't get why you trust me"

"Huh?"

" You trusted me to fight Darius alone with no help and I don't get why."

"I told you before. You are my friend and I trust my friends. I wouldn't trust someone I haven't played before in that Riven. I knew you were strong enough to win because we have been fighting together for years now."

I stood up picking up 3 stones deciding to skip them through the river.

"I've been a people person. Knowing how to persuade someone, intimidate someone, and know where to put my trust on someone. Sure, sometimes my persuasion and intimidation doesn't work for me but my trust is truly on 6 people I know who will not misuse it. You are one of them Riven."

"Why would you put trust on someone who deserted her own nation?"

"Because I know that she had a reason to leave that nation and will come back to make it a better place." I answered, "I know that she has the will and determination to do that and I will help her in anyway to complete that goal."

Riven fell silent, thinking about the answer I given her. I think I've given her enough to think about so I put my attention to the stones in my hand.

I toss one stone into the river. The stupid thing dropped like an anchor into the riverbed.

"Damn it. I've never got this skipping thing to work without using magic."

I tried again with the next stone in my hand. The stone did the same thing the previous stone did. I was getting frustrated. Just as I was about to throw the last stone into the water, I felt someone's hand grabbed my wrist. I turn to see Riven looking at the way I'm holding the stone.

"You're not holding it right." Riven exclaimed "You need to have your palm facing upward and the rock on your fingers."

I took the advice and did what Riven instructed me to. The stone was on the fingers of my hand while my hand's palm was up.

"Now throw the rock so that it will be parallel to the water when it's released."

I followed her orders and threw the stone. The rock actually skipped on the water 3 times before it submerged. I was astounded. Riven seemed a more relieved if not happy that I got it to work.

"Wow! I did it." I said with amazement. "See? I knew I could trust you to help even though I didn't ask."

"It looked pathetic to see you frustrated at a simple task so I decided to help." She replied, "It wasn't really special."

"Hahahah" I laughed "You can't really say that it wasn't special with your face looking like an apple."

Riven realized that she was blushing then turned away.

"Now that you're fine, I can leave right?" She asked.

"You may." I answered, "I'll see you later Riven"

"Bye"

* * *

**Uhh… yea I'm alive. Sorry that this took so long to write. I just had a giant writers block so I couldn't think of anything to write. Thank you for being patient and hopefully I can write faster. **


End file.
